Doux Réveil
by Pandadoudoucornu
Summary: Un soupir résigné lui échappa et il ferma les yeux, laissant ses souvenirs l'envahir. Alors que son esprit dérivait lentement vers un sommeil bien mérité, un hurlement le fit se redresser en sursaut. Les bruit d'une porte qui claque et de plusieurs marmonnements résonnèrent dans le couloir avant que les cris ne reprennent de plus belle.


**Salutation machins ! Comment allez-vous bande de petites choses poilues et bizarres ?**

 **Je vous pond en ce jour un petit OS d' _Hétalia_! Je m'ennuyais en cours en fait et j'ai pensé à vos petites bouilles toutes kawaiiiiii ! Et je me suis dit " _et pourquoi pas..."  
_ Et OH ! Surprise ! Mon crayon a commencé à bouger tout seul sur la feuille, mon imagination farfelue et fabuleuse guidant la course de ma main sur ce papier si blanc et destiné à être noircie par mon génie !  
C'est alors que...**

 **Ben quoi ?...**

 **Bon ok, ok. J'arrête... -'**

 **C'est dommage, je commençais à bien m'amuser moi !**

 **BONNE LECTURE ! ^_-**

* * *

 **Doux Réveil**

Arthur fixait le mur blanc de sa chambre en silence. Hier soir il avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil et ce matin il s'était réveillé très tôt. Il venait de déménager et avait quitté l'Angleterre pour entrer en pension dans cette nouvelle école.

Il avait un petit pincement au cœur en repensant à son ancienne maison qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Son regard se perdit dans le ciel bleu que lui offrait la fenêtre. Il n'y avait pas la trace d'un nuage. Un sentiment de nostalgie étreignit soudainement le petit blond lorsqu'il repensa à l'habituel ciel gris de son pays natal. Un soupir résigné lui échappa et il ferma les yeux, laissant ses souvenirs l'envahir.

Alors que son esprit dérivait lentement vers un sommeil bien mérité, un hurlement le fit se redresser en sursaut. Arthur s'assit sur son matelas et tendit l'oreille avec attention. Les bruit d'une porte qui claque et de plusieurs marmonnements résonnèrent dans le couloir avant que les cris ne reprennent de plus belle. Avec un nouveau soupir, le jeune anglais se leva de son lit et enfila un pull avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Il passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement et jeta un coup d'œil.

Plusieurs de ses voisins étaient déjà sortis et observaient deux d'entre eux qui semblaient sur le point de se sauter dessus. Parcourant le reste des garçons présents des yeux, Arthur put lire dans leurs yeux un certain amusement pour la plupart mais également de la résignation et parfois même une pointe de désespoir. Il en conclut que ce genre de scène devait être habituelle. Il n'y avait donc pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Son regard se porta de nouveau sur ses deux nouveaux camarades qui s'observaient en chien de faïence tout en s'invectivant mutuellement.

 **\- Crétin d'américain sans cervelle !** Vociféra le brun à la peau mate et aux yeux marrons. Lovino Vargas si il se souvenait bien.

 **\- Mais je ne te permet pas** ** _stupid Italian_** **à deux balles !** Répondit à son tour le blond à lunettes et aux yeux gris avec un air indigné.

Arthur haussa un sourcil en entendant l'accent d'Alfred Jones. Il eut un petit reniflement méprisant. Encore un américain. _Damned_! Ils étaient vraiment partout ceux-là ! C'était d'ailleurs à cause d'eux qu'on ne cessait de leur rabâcher encore et encore les mêmes leçons sur la mondialisation en cours d'histoire. Dieu qu'ils étaient horripilants avec leurs idées de grande puissance mondiale.

Un petit rire sur sa droite détourna son attention des deux gorilles mal élevés pour plonger dans un magnifique regard d'un noir profond. Ses yeux montèrent un peu plus haut pour tomber sur une chevelure d'argent pour ensuite redescendre sur un nez en trompette, des traits fins et un beau sourire légèrement narquois. Le garçon devant lui était indéniablement beau, et Arthur dû user de tout son self-control pour ne pas rougir et maintenir son image du flegme anglais légendaire.

 **\- Sale dromadaire obèse lobotomisé !** S'égosillait toujours Lovino.

Arthur sursauta pour la deuxième fis de la matinée. Il avait été tellement subjugué par la beauté de l'argenté qu'il avait totalement oublié ces deux-là.

 **\- Yeaaaah !** Hurla à son tour Alfred en brandissant un poing menaçant en l'air. **Espèce de crevette borgne des deux yeux à la grenouillère poilue !**

Un autre rire secoua le beau gosse à ses côtés et il ne put empêcher un frisson de remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale à l'entente de ce son.

 **\- Tu es le nouveau qui est arrivé hier c'est ça ?** Demanda le bel inconnu d'une voix délicieusement grave.

Arthur hocha simplement la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix et surtout se concentrant pour comprendre ce que lui disait son interlocuteur sans fermer les yeux pour laisser cette voix rauque et douce envahir ses sens.

 **\- Mabouchakaaaa !**

 **\- Vache de coca aveugle avec la syphilide !**

 **\- Gobelin à tête de pioche aux nouilles !**

 **\- Pouleticamassalaaa !**

 **\- Je m'appelle Gilbert Beilschimdt.** Se présenta alors l'argenté en lui tendant la main sans plus tenir compte des cris de leurs voisins. **Enchanté.**

 **\- Arthur Kirkland.** Lui répondit le petit blond en serrant la main avec un petit sourire timide. **De même.**

Mais Gilbert ne lâcha pas la main du plus petit pour autant et le tira vers lui d'un coup sec. Ne s'y attendant absolument pas, Arthur n'opposa aucune résistance et se retrouva collé au torse musclé du plus vieux. Il retint de justesse un hoquet de surprise mais ne parvint pas à réprimer son rougissement.

 **\- Troll à membres de légumes puants et mêmes pas bio !**

 **\- Aubergine tétraplégique chauve !**

Et comme si il n'était pas assez gêné, Gilbert plongea son visage dans le cou du blond et inspira profondément et avec délice, faisant s'accentuer les rougeurs sur les joues du nouveau. L'autre se recula et fixa avec amusement la gêne visible de son homologue.

 **\- Tu sens le thé.** Murmura-t-il sans se départir de son petit sourire narquois. **Earl Grey.** Gilbert ferma les yeux et huma encore une fois les cheveux de Arthur avec délice. **Anglais ?**

 **\- Ou... oui.** Bafouilla adorablement le blond en fuyant le regard noir de l'autre garçon.

 **\- Carotte exhibitionniste à la chevelure flamboyante !**

 **\- Poux pouilleux et pathétiques aux poils de péruviens !**

Clignant des yeux, Arthur prêta plus d'attention à la joute verbale de Vargas et de Jones. Il ne l'avait pas encore remarqué jusqu'à maintenant mais leurs insultes étaient assez... originales. Elles ne voulaient absolument rien dire oui !

 **\- Bigorneau transgénique boulimique !**

 **\- Sale expérience de laboratoire ratée à l'omelette !**

Cette fois-ci Arthur gloussa derrière sa main et se demanda où est-ce que ces deux-là pouvaient bien trouver des idées pareilles. Toujours à côté de lui, Beilschmidt ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux et son sourire s'était fait séducteur. Il était mignon le petit nouveau et tout à fait à son goût.

 **\- C'est normal tout ça ?** Demanda alors l'objet de ses pensées avec amusement en relevant ses yeux verts dans sa direction.

 **\- Malheureusement pour notre santé mentale, oui.** Soupira Gilbert d'un air faussement dramatique. **Tu as devant toi un réveil normal dans notre merveilleuse école** ** _Hétalia_** **!**

 **\- Oh. Et pourquoi se disputent-ils ainsi chaque matin ?**

 **\- Personne ne le sait.** Le plus grand haussa les épaules. **Pas même eux.**

Arthur éclata franchement de rire à la plus grande joie de l'argentée. Quand soudain, une autre porte claqua, laissant apparaître un Basch Zwingli les yeux encore chargés de sommeil et d'une humeur massacrante.

 **\- C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI CE VACARME !?** Beugla-t-il furieux. **Bande de macaques décérébrés sans aucun savoir vivre !**

Un grand silence tomba sur le couloir au plus grand soulagement de plusieurs d'entre eux. Mais cela ne dura bien évidemment pas. Alfred et Lovino se tournèrent lentement vers le gêneur et tous deux le fusillèrent du regard.

 **\- Mais est-ce qu'on t'en pose des questions le microbe ?** Grogna l'italien.

 **\- Il a quelque chose à dire le moustique peut être ?** Siffla à son tour l'américain à lunette.

Une aura noire et menaçante entoura les trois protagonistes alors que les hurlements reprirent, montant en décibels avec le temps. Gilbert grimaça et fronça le nez à cette agression sonore mais ne fit rien pour intervenir. Arthur lui observait silencieusement la scène avec un petit sourire, se rapprochant inconsciemment de l'argenté.

 **\- Et bien. Ça promet**

 **XXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXX**

 _ **6 mois plus tard**_

Le soleil commençait doucement à se lever dans le ciel sans nuage. Dans une petite chambre de la pension d' _Hétalia_ les rayons caressèrent doucement les cheveux d'un certain blond endormi. Ce dernier, gêné par la lumière se retourna et se blotti davantage contre la source de chaleur à côté de lui, cachant son visage dans le torse de son petit-ami. Ce dernier grogna en resserrant son bras autour de la taille d'Arthur avant de se redresser légèrement pour jeter un coup d'œil au réveil tranquillement posé sur la table de nuit. Gilbert bailla un grand coup avant de s'accouder sur le matelas pour regarder l'anglais dormir paisiblement contre lui.

Après quelques minutes à se gorger de la contemplation de la magnifique créature qui dormait à côté de lui, le prussien jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil à l'heure. Un rictus amusé pris place sur son visage pâle et, sans se décoller de son amant, il débuta un compte à rebours.

10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... 0...

À peine eut-il prononcé le dernier chiffre qu'un hurlement inhumain déchira le doux silence du matin.

 **\- LOOOOOOVIIIINOOOOOOOO !** Retentit la merveilleuse voix de Alfred Jones.

Arthur se réveilla dans un grand sursaut en se raccrochant à son petit-ami par pur réflexe. Gilbert commença à rire en voyant les yeux embués de sommeil mais apeurés du petit blond et l'air hagard sur son beau visage encore marqué par l'oreiller. Le jeune anglais reprit petit à petit ses esprits et lorsqu'il comprit que Gilbert se moquait (encore) de lui, il le fusilla de ses yeux émeraudes et l'éjecta du lit d'un bon coup de pied. L'argenté n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait que déjà il était étalé sur le parquet froid de la chambre, Arthur boudant et lui tournant résolument le dos.

Amusé, le prussien grimpa de nouveau sur le matelas et se plaça à quatre pattes au-dessus du blond. Il le tourna vers lui et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes pour effacer cette moue boudeuse sur son visage. S'avouant bien vite vaincu, Arthur passa ses bras autour du coup de l'argenté et répondit au baiser avec douceur. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi paresseusement jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air ne se fasse sentir. Gilbert se laissa alors retomber doucement sur le corps de son copain et posa sa joue sur son torse en enroulant sa taille de ses bras. Arthur soupira mais ne le repoussa pas allant même jusqu'à passer ses doigts dans les cheveux argentés. Ils étaient bien là !

 **\- ESP** **È** **CE DE TRUC SANS NOM TELLEMENT MOCHE ET PUANTE QUE MÊME LA MORT NE VOUDRA PAS DE TOI !** Rugit soudainement une voix tonitruante de l'autre côté de la cloison.

Arthur sursauta pour la deuxième fois et poussa un grondement de colère alors que Gilbert, toujours sur lui, pouffait. Le jeune anglais secoua la tête avec désespoir. Il ne s'y ferait jamais à ce genre de réveil...

* * *

 **Hoyaaaa ! Fin du petit OS !  
Cela vous a-t-il plu ? ^w^**

 **En tout cas je suis contente que vous l'ayez lu !**

 **BBBP à vous tous mes petits haricots rouges à la sauce poaaaaaaaavrée ! ^_-**


End file.
